


take these broken wings

by SportRayne (rayningnight)



Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brazil, Brazil Arc, Day 3 - Music, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inspired by Music, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Timeskip, Time Travel, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayningnight/pseuds/SportRayne
Summary: "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away...Now it looks as though they’re here to stay...Oh, I believe... in yesterday.Suddenly, I’m not half the man I used to be—”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this: Post-Timeskip Hinata travels back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-d nonsense of our perfect canon world with the bestest final arc to happen _all being just a dream_ (or is it?). Published: 2020-06-09

The words crooning into his ears groggily swim around with little meaning until he fully wakes up. Then, an intercom takes over, cutting off the Beatles' song. Repeating once in Japanese, English, and then reiterating in Portugese— 

Shouyou is suddenly wide awake.

“Thank you for flying with us, and we hope to see you again!”

Shouyou whips his head from left to right, once at the older-looking business man seated to his right patiently folding a blanket on his lap and then back left out the tiny window showing a much more humid climate than the inside of the _airplane_.

Why is he on an airplane?

Where were his teammates? 

His family and friends in the stands? His rivals in front of him on the other end of the court?

He pulls off the earbuds in his ears, staring out the window, alarmed and frightened and disheartened because— what the hell? Was the Adlers vs Black Jackals game just— was that all just a dream?

Did he _not_ just train for two years, pouring sweat and tears, days and nights, to be able to stand on the centre stage of a professional volleyball court, showing the _world_ that he could fly?

“Ah, you’ve woken up?”

Shouyou turns wide eyes back to the business man, who was putting a laptop away in a small black bag.

“Thank you for being a considerate seatmate, I got a lot of work done before we landed. I hope you do well in your volleyball games, Hinata-san,” the man nods before standing up and following the long, stuttering queue down to the front of the plane.

Shouyou stays in the sardine trap of economy class seating, still wrapped in his blanket, staring outside once more.

Standing on the orange court, on the world stage, beside and in front of his rivals of old and new—

It was all just a dream?

Was it all the dream of a too-short, unskillful Japanese boy, a world away from where he wanted to be?

Before he hyperventilates, Shouyou pulls all he knows about _mindfulness_ and stops himself. He breathes, carefully, evenly. His eyes stare at the screen installed on the chair in front of him, showing a tiny airplane icon beside the words _Rio de Janeiro_ and he _stops._ He thinks about his past thoughts, tenderly, kindly. A dream, yes, maybe; he doesn’t know. Maybe that was all a dream, a past, a future. But Shouyou is, right now, on an airplane that just landed in Rio de Janeiro.

He breathes.

His name is Hinata Shouyou. He is short, but he can jump. He has family that love him, friends that believe in him, and teachers that are waiting for him.

Shouyou will think more about this later, when he is alone, when he has time, but right now, he needs to get off this plane and meet Katou Lucio in the Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport.

🏐

“Oh, are you Hinata?”

Shouyou grins as he sees the familiar five o’clock shadow on his mentor’s face. “Yeah, I’m Hinata Shouyou! Please take care of me!”

“I’m Katou Lucio! Oh, and how’s Coach Washijou doing?” the other man returns, and testing the waters like last time, the man folds his arms and arranges his face in an eerily familiar face. “What, do you have birdlime stuck on your legs?”

Shouyou laughs at the imitation. “You have him down perfectly! And, yeah, he’s still doing well.”

They throw Shouyou’s things into the coach’s vehicle, and it doesn’t take long to make the other man open up.

“So, you’re teaching at the university?”

“Yeah, and I spoke with the others to figure out student housing for you, even though you’re not technically a student of the university, you’ll be _my_ student, and you’ll be working with the others on the team… basically, there’s a bunch of technicalities you don’t need to worry about!” the man laughs.

Shouyou has the oddest sense that this had happened before. Almost, but not quite. This conversation wasn’t the same, he didn’t remember talking about the specifics of how he had to pay for housing here, but he sure does now that he’s realized the opportunity given to him, the rules others must have bent for him. 

“Should I—” Shouyou pauses here, because, honestly? Is he ever going to need to go to school? The only thing he’s interested in is volleyball, how to take care of his body… but still… “— maybe enroll? I could do human kinetics or health sciences. I could, I don’t know, apply for a sports scholarship, right?” 

He’s a long way from the impulsive first year who snuck into Shiratorizawa for a camp he wasn’t even invited to, and considering how the future in his dream laid it out— 

No. Dream thoughts are for later. Shouyou can think of all that when he’s alone, and not in company he’s sorely missed in the months in Japan with a team he’s dreamed in his head. 

Katou-san glances at Shouyou for a moment before he returns to the road. “You could. But even if you did apply now, you wouldn’t be accepted until a year later. You’ll be flying back to Japan in two years, Hinata, and I wouldn’t invest university funds for someone who won’t be on the team for more than a year.”

Shot down. Shouyou hangs his head for a moment before he hears Katou-san laugh. “Don’t worry about it Hinata. It was all sorted out already, so just focus on paying the rent and polish up your volleyball skills. It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Shouyou nods once, decisively. Volleyball was always the goal, anyway. “Yeah, I’m going into beach volleyball!”

“I’m sure you heard from Coach Washijou as well, but over here, pairing up for beach volleyball is very casual. Even top class players might pair up or break up with a single phone call, and because pairs change fairly often, sponsors go for individuals instead of pairs…”

Shouyou remembers this conversation, and the déjà-vu startles him. 

It’s not all quite the same, though of course, Shouyou doesn’t remember everything clearly, but it’s all— it’s all so similar.

Was his dream really just a dream?

🏐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making this into a chaptered fic? I don't know. I'm probably going to? I don't have a good track record in finishing fics, so yeah, we'll see. Here's some midnight ramblings. Can someone _else_ please join me and write some time travel fic in this drought of a fandom?
> 
> Title from, "Blackbird," and summary from, "Yesterday," by the Beatles.
> 
> JUNE 17: going to work on a second chapter TODAY, cuz I've been hit by KageHina Week 2020 and this literally fits perf with the Day 3 - Music and I'm fine with making this kagehina and I am running out of creative juices for anything new. How do prolific authors bang out a fic in a day?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Timeskip Kageyama dealing with a suddenly distant Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting could be odd. Please lemme know of any typos or anything off! I'll be back to this fic in a few days once KageHina Week is over! (Note: first time doing Kageyama's POV. Please be gentle.) Published: 2020-06-17

Tobio sits on the edge of his bed, fingers hovering over the virtual keyboard on his phone.

> **Dumbass Hinata**
> 
> _Rio’s gonna be twelve hours ahead of Tokyo!_
> 
> _You better message me!!!_
> 
> _We’ll see._
> 
> _BAKAYAMA_
> 
> _FIIIIIIIIINE_
> 
> _Be that way. Imma send you tons of pics of BRAZILLIAN SAND and ROCKS until you reply._
> 
> _I’ve just boarded the plane! Gonna turn on airplane mode! :P_
> 
> _Message you later!_

Tobio sighs and tosses the phone onto his bed like a frisbee before running hands through his hair.

Tobio hasn’t heard from Hinata in a week.

Well. On their personal messages, at least. Hinata sent **Karasuno5EVER** some touristy pics but oddly didn’t reply with anything except a _thanks_ after Yachi’s gushing and Yamaguchi’s wows.

But Kageyama’s direct chat with Hinata hasn’t lit up in a week.

With literally anyone else in his life, that would be fine. Great even! Tobio’s never gotten the hang of texting. He has no idea what to say, he doesn’t understand all the acronyms, and it’s generally too much of a hassle.

But with Hinata, he’s never had to worry about that. It’s easy to respond to Hinata.

Keyword: _respond._

Tobio doesn’t send texts. Not unless it’s an emergency or there’s a time-sensitive issue (academic deadlines were the stuff of nightmares that he will never again wish to see, good riddance).

In the first year with the Schweiden Adlers, he'd been curt or didn’t text back at all, considering how busy he was, but Hinata’s never given him radio silence. Even when they had their fights in second year about Hinata’s stupid idea to fly to _Brazil_ just to learn how to even out his volleyball skills instead of just going to Okinawa for beach, there hadn’t been this sudden drought in throwaway texts about the milk going bad or pretty rocks that caught Hinata’s eye.

But it’s been a solid week, not just one or two days. 

Tobio sighs and reaches for his phone and swipes it open.

The message, aged to exactly one week ago, glares up at him in white and blue light. Tobio didn’t even notice the first two days, knowing somewhere in the back of his head that Hinata’s flight would take up at least a day and some hours, so the jetlag would be horrible.

But by the third, fourth, _fifth?_

Today, it wouldn’t stop bugging him as he tossed during practice and then got hit by the ball by Ushijima and got yelled at by the coach. Most of his teammates looked at him with sympathy but didn’t give any words of encouragement like Yamaguchi, didn’t say anything derisive but helpful like Tsukishima, didn’t shout and drag him back onto the court like _Hinata would._

Finally, he types, deletes, types, deletes before he eventually sends:

> **Dumbass Hinata**
> 
> ~~_How are you?_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Did you settle in yet?_ ~~
> 
> _Are you dead?_

There. It’s nearly eight and he needs to get to bed for the team’s after-dawn workout, but Rio’s twelve hours ahead of Tokyo. 8am is late for volleyball players, especially Hinata, who actually _likes_ waking up with the sun.

Soon enough, after Kageyama’s brushed his teeth and wiped his face (PR’s still on his ass about taking care of his skin??? Whatever that means...), he soon hears the familiar chime of his phone tailored to Hinata.

He leaps and grabs the phone.

> **Dumbass Hinata**
> 
> _Are you dead?_
> 
> _?_
> 
> _No?_

And that’s it. No follow-up. Tobio stares at the screen for another minute, doesn’t see the dots to indicate any more typing on Hinata’s end.

With a frown, he starts:

> _Why haven’t you texte_ |

But Tobio quickly backspaces as he sees the grey dots appear on the left.

> _Sorry!! I gtg! I’ll be late for work so ttyl!_

Tobio is still waiting for the reminder of what _gtg_ and _ttyl_ means, but nothing is forthcoming. He pulls up Safari and types the acronym but even after perusing through and figuring it out on his own, there’s nothing else from Hinata. No added emojis, no mention about the week of silence, not even asking _why did you think I was dead?_ Or something along those lines.

Before he can stop himself, he types:

> _You work?_

There is not a single mention of Hinata picking up a job in any of their mutual group chats. Nothing is mentioned on Hinata’s social media either. It’s strange.

It’s eight-thirty now, and Tobio really needs to stop worrying about this and sleep. But he can’t sleep, because of the stupid orange-haired ex-teammate of his that’s now not a phone-call away accessible.

But he knows someone else who is.

Tobio taps _Contacts_ and scrolls down until he lands on her name, and taps to call. By the third ring tone, Yachi picks up.

“Kageyama?”

“Yachi, what’s wrong with Hinata.”

“Eh?”

Tobio inhales and sighs. “Sorry. The dumbass hasn’t sent anything to me in a week. I just messaged him now, and he’s… not texting like Hinata. Is he hurt? Is someone else texting for him? When did he even pick up work? I thought he was just training in volleyball there!”

 _That’s why he left,_ Tobio cuts off before he voices.

Yachi hums a consterned pitch. “You haven’t gotten messages either? I was was going to message Hinata earlier, but I was worried too, because he’s never left me on read before, even if I have nothing much to say, and it’s so weird, but like, I thought maybe he was still adjusting over there and is a bit overwhelmed but you’re saying he has a job? I didn’t even know that! Isn’t this his first job there? He’d gush about this and all, but he hasn’t, right? I’m so glad you called, Kageyama, I wasn’t sure what to do, but no one else has said anything in the group chats, and I thought I was thinking too much again...”

The word vomit is a bit hard to parse through, but Kageyama has had three years to get used to one Yachi Hitoka.

“No, I’m not sure what’s up with him.”

Tobio doesn’t know what to say, and the silence they lapse into is filled with worry.

“What should we do?” Yachi eventually asks.

“I don’t know.”

“...Should I ask Yamaguchi?”

Tobio nods, but pauses to himself. Yamaguchi was a good captain, but it’s been months since their last get-together. They all weren’t quite as comfortable without their last member, an orange-haired hole that they all had felt during their barbeque night out. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi all went on to post-secondary education. Tobio was the odd one out, and Hinata’s presence was immediately missed for one reason or another. There was no one to ask incessantly about the menu, no one to fight over the meat with, no one to make the table laugh and continue conversation and bluntly point out things that broke any sort of tension.

Yamaguchi tried, last time. But it’s not the same.

“Kageyama?” Yachi ventures. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah. Uh. Do you think Yamaguchi can help?” Tobio asks tentatively.

“I hope so… He's a good bridge with Tsukishima. Maybe... I don't know. I think we need help. Maybe we're just blowing things out of proportion? We need a sane person. Tsukishima may be better actually... I just, I can't...” Yachi suddenly sniffles, “I miss Hinata.”

Tobio could have left it to silence, as he normally did. He couldn’t console shit. But…

“I… I miss him, too.”

He misses Hinata like a limb. He'd been the most vocal about Hinata leaving. But then the dumbass goes on and on about how he needed to _improve_ and needed to be more than Tobio's spiking tool. As if the idiot couldn't see for himself that he was a monster already, a player that could learn on Japanese soil just as fine as Tobio. He'd learned volleyball skills _exponentially_ from Karasuno.

Tobio misses Hinata. He misses watching his growth, fighting as equals, and reaching to the top together.

Hinata said he'd be back. 

Hinata said, "See you later!"

Tobio wonders if Hinata's ever broken a promise in his life.

"...Let's call Yamaguchi."


End file.
